


Blood & Bone

by hurtfairchild



Series: Blood & Bone [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Bone Chandelier, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morgencest, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Public Sex, Sexy & No Good, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfairchild/pseuds/hurtfairchild
Summary: The dust settled behind the portal.The sour odor of Seelie blood overwhelmed Clary suddenly. The music was still pounding, restless, in the background, someone having forgotten to turn it off.  She closed her eyes for a moment. In her veins, the angel blood alight with power was burning like a drug. She was so annoyingly sober…She turned back towards her brother, her eyes locking on him. Blood seeped from where the Seelie Queen, that bitch, had bitten him. Clary hissed. No one touched her brother. No one, even Jace.Jonathan’s face was distorted with a mix of pain and pride. She could understand why. She’d just gotten rid of Jace. And though she knew she should probably be sad about it, the only thing she could feel right now was relief… and… arousal?-------------Clary just sent Jace back to the Institute after he betrayed and now she wants to have fun.Somewhere in between, fun turns into wanting to fuck her brother so badly she can't help but give in.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Series: Blood & Bone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Blood & Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. If you have and still are gonna read this: have fun!
> 
> If I haven't tagged something or if you think I should tag more, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you Shiva and Sapph for the encouragements, thank you Krit for helping me be confident enough to write this, thank you Jessa for betaing.
> 
> Banned Together Bingo Prompt: Sexy & No Good

The dust settled behind the portal.

The sour odor of Seelie blood overwhelmed Clary suddenly. The music was still pounding, restless, in the background, someone having forgotten to turn it off. She closed her eyes for a moment. In her veins, the angel blood alight with power was burning like a drug. She was so annoyingly sober…

She turned back towards her brother, her eyes locking on him. Blood seeped from where the Seelie Queen, that bitch, had bitten him. Clary hissed. No one touched her brother. No one, not even Jace. 

Jonathan’s face was distorted with a mix of pain and pride. She could understand why. She’d just gotten rid of Jace. And though she knew she should probably be sad about it, the only thing she could feel right now was relief…and…arousal? 

She paced towards Jonathan, smiling at him and reaching for her stele. Gently, she reached up, her fingers tangling into his hair as she pulled his head aside. His hair was soft under her fingers, the blue lights of the club making strands shine like blood. Her stele glided over the iratze on his throat, and he shuddered sensibly. 

“Are you alright, big brother?” she whispered. “Did the bitch hurt you?” 

She sent a glare at the Seelie Queen who was still standing there looking righteous as ever. How easy it had been to defeat her, she who posed herself as the biggest threat in the entire realm. She who had until this very moment instilled fear into Clary. All she could feel now was anger at how cruel and sadistic the Queen had always been, and a great burning desire for revenge. 

Jonathan’s hand rested on her arm then, bringing her attention back to him. His eyes were darker than usual, pupils a little blown. She’d never seen him looking like this before. Hungry. 

“I’m okay, sister. Your iratzes are powerful.” 

Clary knew they had to go but all she wanted was to stay in this place a little longer and enjoy the moment. She and Jonathan hadn’t really been able to let loose much, and she was craving to dance with him, to be close to him as the beat of the song resounded through their bones. 

“I don’t want to leave this club just yet,” Jonathan whispered, a perfect parallel to her thoughts. “I want to have some fun, now that buzzkill Jace isn’t there anymore.”

Clary nodded. “I…” She looked over at the Seelie Queen. Immediately, an idea of a plan to keep the party going blossomed in her mind. “Take care of her, I’ll take care of the doors.” 

She walked away from him, and she could feel his eyes on her like trails of fire, down her back, onto her ass, down her legs and back up again. She felt a wet warmth pool in her groin at that feeling and she swallowed. Usually, it was Jace that made her feel like this. When he was training with her, or when they were in bed together. She shook the thoughts away and focused on the great wooden doors of the club.

She slammed them shut, grabbing her stele. Without thinking, she started drawing. A deflect and locking rune mixed themselves in her mind and on the wood, sealing the two panels together. Golden light surrounded the edge of the door as well, until there was no difference between door and wall. Until everyone in the club was trapped there until Clary and Jonathan were done.

Clary swallowed. Her pussy was getting wet. She shifted a little before walking back towards the main room of the club. 

Jonathan had strapped the Seelie Queen down on a chair, thick and sturdy-looking chains snaking around her entire body from neck to feet. There was no way she was getting out of there without them cutting her out. Good.

Jonathan stood, leaning against the pillar. People had started dancing again, probably ordered to by him. His gaze on her was heavy. She could feel it like a weight as she walked through the crowd. He was staring, almost unblinking. Though they stayed on her, they didn’t seem fixed to any specific point of her body. His eyes flicked between her face, her chest and her legs, almost without stopping. Clary felt more of the wetness in between her legs.

He wanted her. He’d wanted her since she’d had the knife up to Jace’s throat, and maybe even before that. His eyes had been on her for days at this point, watching, mapping the curves of her body as much as he could without her undressing. She remembered the way he’d watched her change back in Paris. It seemed like forever ago but the awe and hunger were the same. 

Her heart started beating a little faster when she neared him. The club was hot and sweaty still, even more so now that people had started to dance again. She felt hot too, her dress tight and a little too warm with its long sleeves. Why had she decided to wear this to a club? 

She stopped in front of him, smiling. Jonathan responded with a smirk, and his eyes were still alternating between staring at her cleavage and her face. Clary tried to look at him and see something she wanted too. She was wet but he wasn’t very attractive to her. The way he looked at her was burning her, was making her feel hot and desired and made her want to get closer to him. But he wasn’t hot. 

He wasn’t hot the way Jace was, he looked a little too much like her reflection in the mirror, he wasn’t as tall as Jace. His face was strangely angular. His lips were a little too pouty. And they were siblings. Yeah, they didn’t know each other, and was it really that different from her story with Jace? Back after Valentine had told them they were related. But…

She wanted him too. At least she thought she did. Those lips on hers, on her breasts, his hands on her body. She could almost feel it. 

Jonathan reached for her, his arm snaking around her waist and bringing her to him. Their bodies collided, the strong lines of his body fitting against hers in a surprisingly seamless way. Where her head usually fit right under Jace’s chin, Jonathan and her were almost eye-level. 

She could feel his breath on her upper lip, could see the dark need in his eyes. It made her body ache.

“Let’s dance, Clary,” he whispered. 

Clary swallowed, letting herself be pulled into the moving and writhing mass of bodies. It was hot, it was sticky, it made her feel like she was going to implode. His hands on her waist were heavy and warm, and she couldn’t stop thinking about his body against hers. 

They stopped where the crowd was a little thicker, where people around them pushed them closer together, and they started dancing. Jonathan kept her close, too close, and she wanted to push him away just to be able to breathe a little deeper, just to avoid for a moment the pull of desire. The closer she was, the more she wanted him. 

It was magnetic. His hands moved down from her waist to her hips, pulling her closer to him from there, pushing his hips against hers. She shifted, grinding against him without meaning to. She felt something rub against her crotch, something hard and thick and his gasp made obvious that it was his cock. He was hard. Hard for her.

Heat burned through her veins suddenly. Wetness pooling in her pussy and she knew her panties were getting soaked by her arousal, but she didn’t care. His fingers were holding onto her so hard it almost hurt, and he was still staring, hungry. 

Clary rolled her hips against his, grinding in hard, gasping as she felt his hardness against her pubic mound. He growled low in his throat. She was too empty and too sober and she needed something to make her feel high. Her mind was zeroing in on the feeling of his hard cock against her crotch, their clothed hips grinding against each other on beat with the pulsing song around them.

She gasped for air as he rutted against her particularly hard. Suddenly, he flipped them over. His clothed erection slotted in the crack between her asscheeks, as he kept her so close she thought they would fuze together. One of his hands left her hips and reached up. He pulled down her cleavage and grabbed her breast through her bra. Clary moaned. She hadn’t been touched like this in so long.

Jonathan was rough, pulling on her breast and twisting her nipple. She cried out, hips bucking against his. Jonathan growled again at that. He pressed kisses against the back of her neck, sometimes licking at the sweat shining there, drunk on her scent. 

Clary rolled her hips almost continually now, Jonathan rutting up against her. 

She tilted her head back, groaning as he twisted her nipple again. People were staring. She didn’t care. The chandelier over her head shone briefly silver before it started dripping seelie drugs onto her, like a warm silver rain on her face, her hair, her skin.

She opened her mouth. Drops landed on her tongue, bitter and sweet. Her senses were easily overcome by the taste. Jonathan’s lips were still on her neck and he was alternating kisses and nips, hard teeth against her heated skin. It made her shiver every time. Made her move back against him. 

The drug worked fast. The world looked like she was seeing it through a prism; a bit broken and definitely hazy around the edges. His body against hers was hot, firm, demanding. He rutted against her again, his cock hard against her ass. An aching need suddenly overwhelmed her.

Need for him, for his touch, for his voice in her ear, his cock in her pussy, his body over hers. Need for release, for pleasure, for him to please her. She could have chosen anyone in this club, demanded they fuck her, and they probably would have; drugged up and maybe afraid of her. She didn’t want to ask anyone else.

The wetness in between her legs was only for her brother. A small part of her, still sober, screamed at her that it was wrong. Jonathan was her brother, her flesh and blood, wanting him was wrong, fantasizing about how his cock would feel inside of her was wrong. Needing him like this was wrong. She should be needing Jace, if anyone, but she wasn’t and it was wrong and disgusting and-

She licked her lips, catching more of the bittersweet drug. The voice stopped talking.

Clary turned around. Jonathan’s face was alight with desire, his eyes dark, the silvery drops of Seelie drug dripping from his dark red hair like rain. He was beautiful. He was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.

Clary leaned in suddenly, kissing Jonathan hard. He was almost hesitant at first but soon he was kissing her back, bruising and deep. His hands roamed over her body hungrily, mapping every inch of her. He grabbed her ass, massaging it roughly. Clary moaned against his lips. She reached up, her hands tangling in his hair.

They stumbled back, Clary walking backwards. The crowd parted for them until her back hit a pillar. It was rough, made of skulls and bones that dug into her back painfully but she didn’t care. Jonathan’s hands, Jonathan’s lips, his teeth, his tongue, his cock hard against her crotch…

He’d been hard for what seemed like forever now… They couldn’t keep rubbing on each other like this, or he would come outside of her, and she couldn’t have that. She couldn’t have him come and then get soft and not fill her, not fuck her. She needed him so badly. She couldn’t think about anything but how it would feel to be fucked by him.

“Clary,” he whispered against her lips. 

Her name was like music to her ears right now, said in that husky, desire-saturated voice of his. She loved the way he said her name, whether it was cajoling or begging, whether he was happy or mad. 

Clary let go of his hair. She reached down under her skirt, pulling down the lace panties she was wearing underneath. She shimmied a little and they fell to the floor. She stepped out of them and grabbed his belt. Jonathan’s mouth was sucking hickeys into her neck as she worked to undo his belt, his pants, and take his cock out. Drugs and desire made her motions uncertain and she struggled for a moment, but soon she could push his clothing down enough for his cock to spring out.

Jonathan groaned loudly, teeth digging into her skin, when she wrapped her hands around his cock. It was long and thick, hard and leaking over her fingers. In the dark and in her haste, she didn’t even think of comparing it to Jace’s or Simon’s. 

She leaned back against the pillar, a skull digging into her side. She picked up her left leg, wrapping it over his hips and bringing him closer. She guided his cock to her folds. Jonathan grabbed her hip as soon as he felt the head of his cock find her entrance. He thrusted in.

Clary let out a cry. She was wet and ready and it didn’t hurt, but the thrust was hard and deep. His cock filled her completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he shifted. He pulled back slightly and thrusted in again. Clary’s cry of pleasure disappeared in the beat of the music.

“Fuck me,” she groaned against his ear. “Fuck me, Jonathan.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. His beautiful face was almost distorted with pleasure and drive as he started to fuck her. The pace was hard and fast, barely leaving time for her to comprehend the motions. 

The pillar’s skulls and bones were an uncomfortable background. She knew she would bruise from them. Good. She’d have even more reasons to remember this moment.

“You feel so good, sister. It’s like you were made for me,” he said. Shame and disgust threatened to overwhelm her for a second but his pubis ground into her clit and she just moaned. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Jonathan continued. “Dreamt of how your pussy would feel. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. And this... It’s like heaven.”

Clary hadn’t wanted him before. She’d even been disgusted by the idea to the point of nausea. And yet… Right now, she couldn’t imagine anything better than being fucked by Jonathan, her brother, in the middle of a crowded dance floor, high on Seelie drugs.

Her eyes hazily turned to where the Queen was sitting, staring at them with an unreadable expression. Clary smirked. She pulled on Jonathan’s hair a little, tilting his head back so she could kiss him. She closed her eyes, let her mind focus on the way his lips felt against hers. The way his cock felt inside of her, pounding into her tight pussy, driving her against the hard bones of Shadowhunters killed by Seelies.

She came suddenly. “Jonathan!” she screamed, her eyes rolling back at the thundering pleasure. She’d never felt anything like this before. She was on fire, and Jonathan was fucking her through it just as punishing as before. 

Clary’s heart beat so loud she could hear it over the music and Jonathan’s grunts and hard breathing. She felt empty, weak, wet with sweat and her own spend. She melted against Jonathan’s body, limp and pliant from her orgasm. He could have done anything to her. 

Jonathan’s fingers dug into her skin, nails in deep enough to draw blood. Clary yelped at the sudden rush of pain and the pleasure still coming in waves from her oversensitive pussy. Jonathan slammed in as deep as he could.

He screamed her name as he came inside of her. She felt his semen hot and wet spill inside of her; his cock twitching, his hips thrusting a little to ride the shockwaves of his orgasm. She held onto him.

Clary was dreading the moment he would pull out, and it came too fast, leaving her achingly empty. She wanted more, needed more. Jonathan didn’t seem to want to give her much more right now.

He put her leg down and let go of her. Her knees were weak and she almost toppled over. Her entire body ached. 

She watched as he put himself back in his pants and straightened up his clothing. Her skirt was still bunched up slightly, semen trickling down from her pussy. Jonathan’s fingers tucked her sweaty red hair behind her ear.

“Look at you, sweet sister,” he said. “You’re wrecked.”

Clary felt wrecked. 

“I would activate your iratze, but I want you to feel me for a while,” Jonathan pointed out. “Let’s go back to the apartment now.”

Without meaning to, she nodded and stood up a little straighter. They unchained the Queen and she broke the rune keeping the doors locked.

Clary’s thighs were sticky with Jonathan’s semen as she walked. It was uncomfortable. Her panties had been forgotten on the floor of the club. What had she done?

Drugs were dissipating and so was the glow of her orgasm and… Clary’s nausea came back. Not at the idea of what Jonathan might want to do, but at the memory of what she’d just done with him, how much she’d wanted it, how hard she’d come. Much harder than with anyone else before.

They arrived at the apartment quickly, and Jonathan immediately moved them to the other side of the world to evade capture.

Clary showered the sweat and semen off. Bruises from the skulls and from his fingers were already blooming on her pale skin. She went to bed, in the giant bed she had felt terribly alone in before Jace’s brief visit.

She tossed and turned, sick to her stomach with the knowledge that her pussy still ached; a deep desire for Jonathan’s cock. If he was to come barging in the bedroom now, she’d let him. She’d let him climb in bed and fuck her again.

Three knocks resounded at the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, feel free to hit me up @hurtfairchild on tumblr! I love hearing back from people <3
> 
> If you're interested in an 18+ Shadowhunters server not focused on Malec, come and check out Everything But The Institute Sink! https://discord.gg/hXekdtM


End file.
